


Pizza Isn't the Only Thing on the Table

by Perro (Gadhar)



Series: Ollie/Dinah Drabble Prompts [3]
Category: Green Arrow - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadhar/pseuds/Perro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skee Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Isn't the Only Thing on the Table

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from this Tumblr post-  
>  **"Imagine your OTP going to a 'family fun' place like Chuck E. Cheese for their anniversary, and them getting uber competitive over a game of Skee Ball."**  
>  Originally posted by _otpprompts_ but I saw it on _therealbuckinghamalice_.
> 
> Not beta'd.  
> I own nothing.

"Uh-uh, _no!_ Oliver Queen you stop this. _Right. Now_." 

"Oh no way Pretty Bird, I am kicking ass." 

"I'm about to kick _your ass._ " 

"Ooh, kinky." Oliver winked, rolling the next ball up the ramp and landing it in the 100 points hole. 

"You're cheating. You have got to be cheating." Dinah, stepped up next to him, taking her own then and failing miserably. She didn't even make 20 points. 

"Relax Pretty Bird, you can't be good at everything." 

He locked his eyes on Dinah this time, a small smile stretching into a bright flashy grin as he launched another skee ball, scoring the 500 points. 

"What? _What?_ " Dinah blinked. Ollie was an archer, not a damn bowler. How was he this good? 

"Babe, why don't you just give up? I'll even pay for the pizza. Swear." 

Dinah hesitated, but ultimately ignored him, taking another turn and rolling the ball. She felt good about this one so good she could..."Yes! 500 points. Take that Lover Boy!" 

"Wait, what?" Dinah grinned and just watched as Ollie took his turn. He continued to score well, but so did she. Finally hitting her stride every ball she sent up the ramp got her something above 50 points. She wasn't in the lead but she was catching up. Eventually they tied, down to their last shots. 

"Oh, _this, this_ is for it _all_." 

"You wanna make this bet interesting, darling?" 

"Ollie, you're not a billionaire anymore, paying for the pizza will clean you out. We brought Wally remember?" 

"Pssh, I can handle that. Kid eats more than Barry ever did though. But I'm not worried I'll win anyway." 

"Fine. What did you have in mind?" 

Ollie didn't say anything, just turned towards her completely, a small, soft smile playing about his lips, his eyes s- _oh_. "Oh. Well, then let's definitely raise the stakes." 

"Loser tops." 

"Loser submits." 

"Fine." 

"Fine." 

Dinah narrowed her eyes and grabbed another skee ball, she slowed her breathing, concentrating on the 10,000 points hole. It was the most difficult, even Ollie hadn't gotten on in there yet. If she could get that, she'd win, no problem. 

Dinah swallowed and sent the ball up, fast but controlled. It landed right where she wanted it to. 

The skee ball cabinet's light blinked rapidly, sirens blaring in a congratulatory manner as tickets shot out of it. "Ohhhh, look at that. Beat that buddy boy!" 

Ollie was slack jawed, Dinah has sucked at this game, _all day_. And now she was shooting 10,000 points? What? "Oh, I am so not losing." He couldn't, not now, not when the rest of the League was close behind, watching. 

He lined up his shot, taking careful aim. 

He couldn't lose, not now. But Dinah, she looked so happy. 

Ollie let the ball fly and it raced up the ramp, sailing over the 50 points, the 100 points, and even the 500 point holes. It sailed right at the 10,000 point hole and smacked right into the side, bouncing off and away into the zero points. 

Ollie frowned. 

Dinah screeched. 

"Told you Arrow-boy! I kick _ass._ " Dinah threw herself into Ollie's arms and he laughed, almost falling over. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before she pulled away, dragging his face in for a deep kiss, tongue and all. 

"So, when do I get to top and, submit? Was it? When do I get to do that?" 

Dinah smiled at him, the small sultry smile she always did, she even tilted her head that way, hips pushing into his. God, she was- 

"Maybe later. I have to turn in these tickets. I want yours too." Dinah practically jumped out of his arms then, gathering up all the tickets (including his) and skipping, _skipping,_ to the register. 

"Whoa." Ollie followed close behind. Add skee ball to the list of things Dinah whooped his butt at. 

"Wait, wait. If he lost, why does he look so happy?" Wally earned himself three unimpressed looks and one, 'what is _wrong_ with you' look. 

"It's Ollie." Hal said. 

"And Dinah," J'onn mused. 

" _Ollie and Dinah._ " Clark gestured wildly. 

"What do you _think_ they bet on. Use your head. It wasn't who was gonna pay for pizza." Bruce looked bored, which was saying something since Bruce never looked like anything one way or the other. 

"Oh? I don't... _oh. Ew_." 


End file.
